Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-44149082-20191201105711/@comment-77.136.43.220-20191205150634
Tartenpion a écrit : 77.136.41.140 a écrit : Tartenpion a écrit : 77.136.41.140 a écrit : Tartenpion a écrit : San-uchiwa a écrit : Tartenpion a écrit : Takanome shanks a écrit : 83.113.90.179 a écrit : Takanome shanks a écrit : Ôkanban Watari a écrit : Takanome shanks a écrit : Greenn06 a écrit : "Mais What?? C'est quoi cette mauvaise foi ? Les pacifistas ont massacrés beaucoup de pirates c'est pour ça que Squardo a planté BB parce que Akainu lui a monté la tête. " là tu donnes la raison du pourquoi sqardo a blessé BB. Hors je l'ai jamais nié, j'ai dis justement que c'était la seule excuse valable avec l'état de BB au moment d'arriver. C'est le seul fait à domicile réellement notable qui a été en faveur de la Marine : sqardo "Le mur d'encerclement avait presque condamné les pirates de BB. Parce que Akainu les a bien bombardé avec son magma au point que la glace commençait à fondre, les boulets de canon n'en parlons même pas." tu peux me citer les noms des petits pirates ? Ah et est ce que c'est les meme pirates qui reviennent à l'assault grace au bateau sous l'eau qui emerge jetter ensuite par Odz ? Nada, cette scène a rien changé à la guerre, c'était des beaux feux d' artifices, une belle scène de guerre déjouée "Sans oublier qu'en face d'eux ils avaient un BB très diminué !" BB blessé par sqardo déjà dit Pour les sweet commander + les calamités vs amiraux même si le terrain avantages les sweet et les calamités je ne les vois pas gagner mais dans tous les cas ce ne sera pas facile pour les amiraux. Modération : Plus de HS ! J'ai volontairement coupé ta réponse. J'ai pu lire ce que tu avais dit avant et je suis de ton avis. SInon pour les commandants vs les amiraux, il ne faut pas oublier que Fujitora qui fait très attention à ses hommes a quand même perdu 2 navires alors qu'il était accompagné de Tsuru et de Sengoku face à Jack tout seul... En plus à Dressrosa il n'était pas à fond, avec les civils, les marines, etc. Mais la en mer il n'avait aucune excuse. Avec sa gravité il aurait pu éviter ça je pense. Et puis Jack a montré une endurance monstrueuse face aux minks. Eux ils ont eu l'occasion de se reposer, manger etc. Alors que lui non il a enchaîné 5 jours. Tu ajoutes à ça les autres calamités + les sweet commander, je trouve que ça fait beaucoup pour les amiraux. C'est pas comme Kizaru qui se bat contre des supernova qui ne savent même pas utiliser le haki... C'est clair que pour moi de par leur capacités à encaisser les calamités sont redoutable. Mais Queen se fait quand même exploser par Big Mom et Jack se fait toucher par Ashura c'est pas ouf quand même. On a Cracker qui vas pas trop servir à mon avis peut être temporiser. Smoothie qui n'as pas trop montrer de capacités. Après certainement qu'il vas avoir la perte d'un et probablement deux amiral mais le troisième finiras quand même. Si c'était deux amirals la parcontre je les vois pas gagner les amiraux. Un duo Kizaru et Akainu déboite les calmité et Sweet Ideme pour Fuji et Ryo Alors a trois, c'est easy. Cracker, Smoothie, jack et Queen vont pas tenir, Et king Et Katakuri vont vite se retrouvé en galere a plus rien géré. Aux départ de ce topic je pensait pareil mais je me suis souvenus une chose les amiraux et yonkou sont proche de niveaux et Luffy sera bientôt à leur niveau. Et franchement tu voi Luffy battre Zoro Sanji et Jinbei. Ou un yonkou battre son second son numéro 3 et 4. Parce que deux amiraux facile ça veut dire qu'un yonkou pourrait très bien difficilement certes écraser l'intégralité son équipage ou tout du moins ses meilleurs commandant. Perso je vois Kaido ou Bigmom détruire leur équipage en entier si l'envie leurs prend. Shanks et luffy un peu moins, mais ils finiront aussi par battre tout leurs équipage. Là, luffy en Gears4 roule sur Sanji et un peu moins sur Jinbe, et Zoro seul finira par pedre. Les trois amiraux rigole de se combat pour moi. Skylent Deux amiraux suffiraient... Un seul ça me semble juste par contrew je dirais que 2 sont nécessaires J'attends juste de voir la force de King, mais si c'est la meme que Kata, un amiral peu suffir. Non mais si Kaido ou BM > all équipage Yonku du coup luffy fin de WA pourra se faire a lui seul tout un équipage Yonku, vous abusez tellement avec les amiraux et Yonku, Luffy va défoncer la créature la plus puissante du monde dans cet arc au pire il sera accompagné par Law et Kid une alliance 5 fois plus faible que tout l'équipage d'un Yonku Il en sera pas bien loin. Mais je vois pas Luffy niveau kaido ou Bigmom a la fin de Wa. Et le niveau des commadant n'est juste pas celui des amiraux ou Yonko. Craker c'est une honte. Smoothie aussi. le premier pert dans un combat gag, ou il n'arrive pas a battre Nami. Et Smoothie se fait battre par une porte que Bigmom explose sans probleme! Queen est juste ridicule face a une Bigmom sansFDD, un sac de frappe. Jack n'est pas méilleur. Katakuri pert contre un Luffy qui s'entraine pendant le combat! Un Luffy qui n'a pas dévolopé son HDA! Et King sera pas bien superieur a Kata. Bref c'st vraiment pas le niveau des amiraux ou Yonko. Ideme pour les VA, tout le monde a vue que les VA c'est de loin , tres loin des amiraux. Et le niveau des autres SN est ridicule vis a vis de Luffy, sauf pour Zoro. Ce que tu peux raconter comme bêtise apparemment tu connais déjà le niveau des amiraux qui n’ont rien montré de plus que Katakuri pour le moment .. Cracker une honte ?? Un gars capable de créer des dizaines de clones possédant un niveau au dessus de Luffy sans son G4 c’est une honte le gars est tellement cheat sûil n’a pas besoin de combattre par lui même et il peut créer une armée à lui seul pour rappel ses clones ont plusieurs bras (oui c’est le surnom même de Cracker « Cracker aux milles bras ») , un bouclier , plusieurs épées etc sans parler du fait que Cracker a un HDA supra dur donc penser qu’on casse easy ses créations faut arrêter Luffy boundman est une brut lol enfin vu sa maîtrise de son FDD on peut supposer que Cracker possède l’éveil.. Enfin la Marine n’a jamais vu son vrai visage tellement il lui mette une robuste mdrrr Cracker c’est 860 millions sans avoir réussi à détruire un seul clone il vaut plus si la Marine connaissait la vérité.. Smoothie qui bute sur une porte ?? Source et surtout on a rien vu d’elle je reviendrai ici quand Oda va montrer son vrai potentiel sa va te faire tout drôle le gars qui pense que Cracker et Smoothie c’est level supernova pré ellipse.. Queen fait face un Yonko sa sert à rien de prendre ce feat pour le descendre .. A quoi aurait servis le HDA ++ face à Katakuri qu’on rigole un peu ?? Donner le HDA ++ à Luffy si il ne parvient pas à toucher Katakuri je vois pas à quoi sa sert et le HDA ++ permet de faire de plus dégâts internes à son adversaire et aussi repousser des coups via la barrière invisible en gros Luffy aurait pu mieux tanker les attaques de Katakuri et lui faire plus de dégâts mais en soit sans HDO sa servait à rien .. Après Luffy avec HDO du futur aurait vaincu Katakuri avec son nouvel HDA mais avec autant de difficulté faut pas se leurrer Luffy a passé les trois quarts du combat en mode punching-ball et Katakuri s’est mutilée enfin seul le snakeman à la vitesse nécessaire pour surprendre le second de Mama .. Enfin ne pas oublier que le HDR et l’éveil chez Katakuri .. Le HDR a un rôle dans la puissance des coups étant l’application de la volonté pur d’un personnage donc Katakuri possède une très forte volonté voletant ses coups quand à l’eveil c’est quasi la même que le pouvoir de Pica chez Katakuri qui change et manipule l’environnement changer en Mochi comme bon lui semble.. boostant ses coups ridicule a souhait, tu parle de bétise mais tu es completement a l'ouest et raconte n'importe quoi, car tu es bete tout simplement retoure lire le manga avant de parler. Craccker est une honte. i sufit d'un peu deau pourr metre a mal ses soldats, son haki est basique, tout coomme t'as reflexion. Smoothie bute sur une porte,retourne lire le manga Queen est un sac de frappe, une pleureuse Et tu te demande a quoi sert un méilleur HDA en combat? mais t'es vraiment trop bete.... Arrête de te donner des grands airs sa te va pas vu ton intelligence limité et ton niveau d’écriture digne d’un gamin de 6 ans fais l’aveugle temps que tu le veux Luffy a besoin de son G4 pour seulement rivaliser et non battre Cracker le combat dure 11h donc l’endurance de Cracker est beaucoup plus importante que se tu penses, la dureté de son Haki est souligné par Luffy himself parler de Haki basique dans son cas lol et tu parles du côté ridicule de mes arguments prend conscience plutôt des bêtises que tu peux dire parce que là tu en tiens une couche de même pour l’eau qui est la faiblesse de tous les utilisateurs de FDD au final bref pour en revenir au HDA celui de Cracker est capable de couper le corps de Luffy boundman sans problème donc une erreur et Luffy y passe sauf que Nami ramollit les clones pendant que Luffy les mange ou les casse (car devenu beaucoup plus faible) enlève juste Nami de l’équation et Cracker dégomme sur la durée Luffy .. Ah oui parce que ta réflexion qui consiste à rabaisser des personnages fictifs avec des termes péjoratifs çà c’est de la réflexion ahaha Smoothie qui bute sur une porte j’attends la planche ?? Smoothie est une pirate qui vaut 932 millions de Berry qui fait partie de la tribus des longues jambes, c’est une métissée BM (un monstre naturel) et longue jambe , elle semble posséder un FDD tout à fait intéressant on a malheureusement encore rien vu d’elle mais des lecteurs comme toi un peu bourrue je dirais se font une idée déjà négative de sa puissance juste parce que c’est une lieutenant et que y’a absence de fait par contre absence de fait chez les amiraux = ils sont surpuissants quelle logique implacable :p A quoi sert un meilleur HDA si tu ne peux pas toucher ton adversaire ?? J’attends ta réponse man .. En quoi donner la maîtrise du HDA ++ à Luffy au moment de l’arc WCI aurait changer le combat face à Katakuri c’est sa ma question .. oui, le troll dans toute sa splendeur. Merci a toi le troll, lolitrol Et va lire le manga avant de parler, t'es de plus en plus ridicule, mais si il faut c'est fait expres, car a se niveau de troll, c'est soit tu fait expres, soit t'es completement stupide. et juste pour tas question stupide sur le hda, bin Luffy a vaincu Kata sans HDA avancé, et c'est entrainé a utilisé son HDO en combat contre lui car c'est un perso faible. Il fera pas ça contre Kaido ou autre, l'entrainement c'est contre les perso plus faible. CQFD le hda de Cracker est basique, Luffy parle de HDA quand Cracker a son armure idiot va. Donc c'est son arrmure plus le HDA qui fait dirre ça a Luffy, mais c'est trop compliqué pour toi visiblement. Oui oui est une lecture qui vous ira bien. C'est moi le troll le gars me sors du "je t'emmerde" parce qu'il a aucun argument pour répondre à mes posts , sort que Cracker << Nami , en plus d'avoir des raisonnements simplistes à souhait du genre Luffy avait pas le HDA avancé donc avec le HDA avancé il est plus fort que Katakuri c'est moi qui le dis mais quelle débilité j'espère qu'un contributeur va arriver pour relever le débat parce que là on touche le fond du fond .. Katakuri est tellement faible qu'il se sert de Luffy comme un Punching ball tout le long du combat , tellement faible que Luffy n'arrive jamais à le toucher hors Snakeman bref je répète ma question en quoi donner le HDA avancé à Luffy avant son combat contre Katakuri aurait changer le combat vu que le Luffy n'avait aucun moyen de l'atteindre ?? Luffy souligne la durété de son HDA pas de ses biscuits try again je te sors la planche si tu veux donc pour un HDA basique il est sacrément balèse le Cracker en fait je vais jouer ton jeux Cracker en Haki il vaut Bellamy ça va tu es content ?? ahahaha